


Moment

by Ittybittytinypaws



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ittybittytinypaws/pseuds/Ittybittytinypaws
Summary: A night out drinking makes for an interesting morning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Humans!
> 
> Its been a minute but lets just kick this weekend off right with a wee little something.

She felt the door against her back before she registered the thud that came with her body hitting it. Her shoulders rebelled against the wood, pushing away from it until a firm hand pushed her hips backwards.

The lips against hers were insistent and needy, that same need starting to creep into the corners of her brain.

Keys clanking to the floor brought her back to her task.

Forcing her body to move forward she quickly ducked down to pick up the keys, turning to slide them into the lock. A warm body was immediately against her back, lips at her neck, teeth scraping against her skin.

Alex let out a gasp, unconsciously tilting her her neck to give more access. 

A hand found Alex's, turning the key and opening it they all but fell on top of each other as they tumbled through the doorway.

Alex turned to face her companion, Lena closed the door behind them shirking off her jacket and shoes. 

In two strides they were connected again, a new sense of urgency to their kiss, no concern of being in the hallway where neighbours could watch from their peepholes.

They stumbled backwards through the small apartment bumping into chairs and walls, Alex whipping off her own shirt then doing the same for Lena. Letting her hands travel the expanse of her torso, short nails dragging across soft skin.

The back of Lena's knees hit the mattress first toppling her backwards onto her back, Alex stood for a second over her, biting her lip.

Alex wasn't clear how they got to this point but she didn't care. Her entire body ached. It ached for this moment, the moment she has dreamed about for months. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, her mouth dry with nerves, she wanted this night to last forever.

Leaning forward she connected their lips again, sliding her tongue into her mouth lewdly, showing her intention for what was coming. 

Delicate hands gripped the waist of her jeans, tugging open the button and zipper, the feeling of Lena pulling at the offending fabric made Alex's stomach do a flip. 

Reaching down one handed she mirrored the action, making quick work of the buttons. She wanted to wait, she intended on worshiping her body, to draw the moment out for as long as possible but - a simple keening of Lena's hips up into her hand had all of that flying out the window.

Alex slid her hand into the tight jeans and rubbed her fingers over her panties, a moan escaping both of their lips; Lena finally getting some contact and Alex at the already soaked fabric waiting for her.

Pushing it aside she ran her fingers against her before sliding them inside, swallowing the moan that Lena released.

Her jeans were so tight Alex could barely move her hand, with a quick tilt of her wrist she found some space to start moving in and out of her, just slightly, Lena let out a high pitched sigh followed by a string of curses when Alex set a pace. 

Nothing prepared Alex for that reaction. Hearing Lena wanting more nearly broke her, it was the sexiest thing she had ever experienced.

Resting her forehead against Lena's collarbone she tried to get more leverage, wishing she had been patient enough to take off her pants instead. She felt Lena's hands claw at her back and doubled her efforts to push her over the edge.

Alex had to refrain from sinking her teeth into Lena's chest when she felt a hand unexpectedly dipped below her own panties finding her clit and immediately pressing against it, moving her fingers in tight circles.

Propping herself up to give her better access Alex switched tactics to do the same to Lena, thankful for the small amount of extra space as some circulation started to flow back into her hand. 

Alex was already so close, her entire body felt like so hot and every touch felt like gasoline on a fire. She desperately hoped she didn’t embarrassingly come before her so she licked a line up Lena’s neck and sunk her teeth into the skin just below her jaw; doubling her efforts.

"Fuck Alex..", Lena whispered breathlessly into her ear, "I'm.."

Alex knew exactly what was happening next and was relieved cause she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on, their bodies hadn't stay separated at all and were practically grinding against each other's hands through their jeans.

A moment later Alex was rewarded with Lena screaming her finish, her back arching off the bed and nails of her unoccupied hand digging into her back. Alex came a beat later with a soundless cry, the muscles in her neck and jaw flexing as she rode out her high, finally collapsing half on top of Lena.

Alex awoke with a headache pounding behind her eyes. Ugh, what a dream she thought to herself. Her body even still felt warm from where Lena had been next to her.

As she moved to get up she felt her left arm trapped beneath a heavy pillow. 

Opening her eyes she came face to face with that reason. 

Lena.

Alex felt like all the air rush out of her lungs, a deep feeling of anxiety coursing through her body.

Had last night actually happened? The dream felt real, every moment had been so vivid.

Carefully Alex lifted her side of the covers. She was in a bra and boxer briefs, Lena wearing one of her t-shirts and briefs as well. Well that didn't really answer any questions, she would offer that to anyone staying the night at her place.

Panic started to set in. This couldn't have happened. Lena was her sisters girlfriend, it would crush Kara if she ever found out Alex had feelings for Lena let alone if she had slept with her.

Alex quickly extracted herself from beneath Lena's pillow, accidentally waking the woman next to her.

Moment of truth, Alex though to herself. 

Nothing. Lena acted completely normal.

Relief washed over Alex followed by a wave of guilt. She needed to get over these feelings she had for Lena pronto before she actually did do something that would damage her relationship with her sister. 

Sighing she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"We still meeting your sister for breakfast?", Alex heard Lena yell on her way out of the room.

"Yep!", Alex yelled back over her shoulder, trying to mask her disappointment. For a dream, it had felt so incredibly real.

Alex walked out of the room with a deep sigh, steeling herself to get back to reality.

Once Alex was out of the room Lena collapsed back into bed, pulling the collar of her shirt down she could see the faintest trace of a hickie. 

“Fuck.”, she whispered, it hadn’t been a dream.


	2. It Was Only A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna leave this here..

Breakfast had been horrible. Alex was so hungover she could barely eat anything and spent most of the meal pushing potatoes across her plate. 

As soon as she found an opening she bailed on Kara and Lena to go in search of coffee, well - more coffee.

The hangover hadn't been the only thing making her nauseous, she was certain it was just her imagination but it felt like Lena had been laying in on a little thick with the lovey dovey stuff during their meal and all that did was add to the churning in her stomach. 

She rolled back her shoulders in an attempt to work out some of the kinks. Her brain hurt, literally, and she desperately just wanted to spend the rest of her day in bed.

When she finally arrived home with some snacks for later and a third cup of coffee her body felt like it was on the verge of collapsing. At the sight of her bed she quickly shirked her sweat pants and crawled into it passing out the minute her head hit the pillow.

Alex awoke several hours later feeling significantly better having thankfully slept through the worst of it.

She pancaked in her bed, rolling out to lay flat in the middle, and stared up at the ceiling.

How drunk had she been last night? She didn't think she drank enough to not remember anything but the things she did remember clearly were nothing but an alcohol induced dream.

She went over the events of the night before, the three of them had started out drinking together. It had been casual and light hearted and Alex had been content in letting her sister and Lena try and pick out women they thought she should date.

Then Kara had left for work, she had a deadline to meet and had put it off for too long, but Alex and Lena stayed behind continuing the party. 

Alex remembered that part clearly, she loved getting alone time with Lena - though she would never admit that out loud. They spent the night catching up and people watching, Lena finally coming back to trying to set her up with random women but being far more proactive about it than just pointing across the room.

Several women were brought over with Lena and drinks to be introduced to a very embarrassed Alex. All of the women had been beautiful but they paled in comparison to the woman playing the role of her wing-woman. 

Their hair wasn't dark enough, their noses' too round or long, or their lips too thin. It was hopeless with Lena standing right there, nobody could hope to measure up.

Finally Lena stopped looking and point blank asked what her type was, reasoning that she had brought over every version of girl in the bar with her seemingly uninterested.

Alex recalled being shocked by the question, what was she going to tell her? She had tried to play it off but her body betrayed her, a blush creeping up her neck and tinging her cheeks.

After that Lena wouldn't drop it like a dog with a bone. She spent a few minutes listing different celebrities to try and narrow down her type before just blatantly asking with a smirk, "What about me? Am I your type?"

She stammered, honest to god stammered and it had been mortifying. She tried to recover but the damage was done.

Lena grinned at her, "Well you have terrible taste.", she said taking a sip of her beer before she dropped it.

After that the night seemed to be a bit of a blur between all the beer and shots, Alex vaguely remembered competing against Lena to throw ice cubes down the bartenders shirt but then nothing.

"Ugh", she sighed exasperatedly at herself, deciding to stop dwelling on it and get out of bed to start on some chores around the house, she was the only one who lived there after all, and someone had to do it.

She made some lunch and cleaned the kitchen, moving then to the bathroom and finally to her bedroom to strip the bed and put on fresh sheets.

Pulling her duvet off first to take off the cover she noticed a small lump under the sheet, which was peculiar since she never wore socks to bed. Getting to the sheets she pulled them off the end, feeling something small and soft land on her foot.

Looking down Alex saw a pair of panties laying on her foot, they were lacy and a deep plum colour and absolutely did not belong to her. She picked them up quickly, embarrassed before she remembered that she was alone, but who did they belong to was the real question.

It had been months since she brought anyone home with her and she had changed her sheets since then anyway.

Maybe they were Lena's? No. Why would she have taken off her panties? And furthermore why would they have gotten lost in her bedding?

"Oh god", Alex whispered to herself, memories came rushing in making her feel nauseous all over again.

It hadn't been a dream.

Alex remembered how Lena's panties ended up tangled in her bed and it's cause she had removed them herself with her teeth, tossing them half hazardly to the side.

She could recall every moment vividly now, the feel of her skin on hers, the sounds of Lena moaning her name, grasping at her shoulders for dear life.

Alex felt more than guilty, in one night she managed to do the thing she wanted most and to set her relationship with her sister on fire.

What was worse was that Lena didn't seem to remember and if she did, why hadn't she said anything? Did she regret it?

No, Alex stopped herself. It doesn't matter whether or not she regretted it because YOU regret it. 

This was the worst, she didn't want to lie to her sister but on the other hand she still wanted to have a sister. It was selfish but the pros to staying quiet well out weighed the cons, but she decided she would need to say something to Lena cause what happened could never happen again.

Tossing the panties into her laundry basket she continued her task trying her best to push it out of her mind.

\----------------

Somehow Alex had managed to avoid both Kara and Lena for the past week, mostly using work to get out of game night and dinners.

Sadly there was a party they were all invited this weekend that she wouldn't be able to avoid, she had RSVP'd months ago, the only upside was that it was going to be packed which would forward her the opportunity to vanish into the crowd.

Alex heard her phone ring, it was Kara. She took a deep breath and answered, trying to conceal her guilt.

"Hello"

"Hey! I'm glad I caught you, I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks."

"Ya I know, just been busy with work."

"Well we will see you at the party tomorrow night right?", her sister asked hopefully.

"Yep, I'll be there!", Alex replied a little to chipper.

"Awesome! You should bring a date, I can set you up with this girl from work-"

"I'm good", Alex said cutting her sister off, there was no way she was being set up with some over eager assistant from Catco, "I actually have a date", she lied.

"Oh that's great! I can't wait to meet her."

"Mmhmm", Alex mumbled chewing on her nail.

"See you tomorrow!", Kara said excitedly ending the call.

Alex threw her phone down onto her couch, great, now she had to find a date.

It wasn't that she was bad a getting dates, she was actually pretty good at it, the problem tended to be keeping them around. Alex wanted her forever, she didn't want some casual relationship that had a three month expiry date and because of this she usually broke it off with them before she got attached.

The upside to this party is that she didn't care who they were or what they wanted, she just needed a warm body to stand next to her and maybe later, if things went well, a distraction.

\----------------

Alex managed to find a date for the party that next afternoon, asking a gorgeous woman in a coffee shop that couldn't look any more opposite to Lena if she tried. 

Satisfied with her outfit choice of a short dress and heels she checked herself out in the mirror one more time before grabbing her purse and heading to the door, stopping short of it she doubled back walking straight to her dresser to open the top drawer. She grabbed Lena's panties from the top of the pile and pocketed them.

Knocking on the door of a two story century home Alex quickly wiped her hands on her dress suddenly feeling nervous. When the door opened she was greeted with one hell of a sight, her date stood in the doorway wearing a pair of slacks and a white button up top.

"Wow, Sarah, you look great.", Alex said, holding back the urge to let out a low whistle.

"Thanks", she said eyeing Alex up and down, "I was going for amazing, but I guess we should save it for how that dress looks on you."

Damn, Alex thought, this night might actually be fun.

Walking into the party was stressful, at least for Alex, Sarah seemed to be completely unaware of her anxiety. She immediately scanned the crowd looking for Kara and Lena, spotting them on the far side near on of the bars.

"Shall we grab a drink?", Alex asked.

"Absolutely"

"What can I get you?"

"Scotch, if they have it."

Alex raised an eyebrow at her, she liked this woman already, "Two scotches.", she said to the bartender, holding up two fingers in case her didn't hear her over the music.

They were at the bar for about point five seconds before her sister was at her side wrapping her up into a side hug, squeezing just a bit too tight.

"Hey! Hi, I'm Kara, Alex's sister.", Kara said introducing herself excitedly extending a hand in Sarah's direction.

Alex took the lead, "Kara this is Sarah Lance. Sarah, this is my sister and her girlfriend Lena.", she said only making brief eye contact with Lena before looking away and back to her date.

Once everyone was introduced and chatting things felt normal. Which was something that Alex never thought she would value so much, on top of that Sarah was killing it with her sister. They were joking and dancing together and if Alex was being honest she was really starting to like her.

They had been talking on the way over and had a lot in common. It turns out Sarah's dad had been a cop and one of her hobbies was learning to fight with ancient weaponry, which probably should not have turned her on as much as it did, but Sarah had promised to show her some moves another time.

The four of them had been chatting with a few of Kara's coworkers for a few minutes when Lena excused herself to use the washroom. 

Alex saw the opportunity to confront her and took it, she excused herself as well and followed Lena.

The bathroom consisted solely as a series of private stalls with a sink bay and mirror opposite of them, the minute she was in the room she felt Lena grab her hips and lead her into the first stall, spinning her around and pushing her against the cool tile of the wall, lips immediately finding hers, hot and insistent.

Alex lost herself in it, how could she not? She parted her lips to give her access, gasping at the hand that had found her backside and squeezed. 

Their kiss deepened, Alex sliding her hands firmly up Lena's arms onto her neck to pull her closer. It was the feeling of delicate fingers that reached up the bottom of her dress to rub against her that broke the spell, alarm bells finally going off.

Placing a hand on Lena's sternum Alex pushed her back, breaking their kiss. The confused look on her face almost made Alex pull her back in. It took everything in her to keep her hand on her chest separating them, both of their chests heaving as they caught their breath.

"I can't - we can't."

"But the other night...", she shot back, hurt and confusion written all over her face.

"It shouldn't have happened."

"Maybe not but I haven't - the way you looked at me - nobody has looked at me like that in a long time,", she continued, whispering, "You made me feel needed."

Alex was speechless, she just stared at Lena wanting so desperately to make any of this better. But that was the thing, there was no version of this where they would end up together, there was no happily ever after waiting for them.

The plan had been to confront Lena, she had a grand plan to say what she needed to say, to have the last word and walk off into the night. But this was worse, this hadn't just been a drunken night that Lena barely cared about, there were real feelings on the line.

Lena leaned in again, easily pushing past the hand on her chest to connect their lips. This time taking it slow, nudging against Alex's nose with hers to change the angle of the kiss and sliding her tongue into her mouth. 

Alex hummed with approval, swallowing Lena's reciprocating moan as the kiss heated up for the second time that night. 

Her face felt hot, her stomach knotting, she knew had to get out of there - to put an end to this. But she could feel her body responding in kind to every movement of Lena's hands and hips pressing against hers. She knew her panties were already ruined and at this point she couldn't care less about anything outside of them.

Lena's lips left hers to lick a trail down her neck and she sighed into it, committing to letting this happening again. What they were doing was going to send them to hell but it all seemed worth it in this moment.

Pushing on the tops of Lena's shoulders she forced her down onto her knees, bunching her dress in her hands to lift the hem higher to show her exactly what she wanted.

She was met with a quirk of an eyebrow and a smirk before Lena's head disappeared beneath her dress, her panties quickly pushed aside as a strong tongue slid against her. 

It started out gentle, almost teasing, but they didn't have time for that so Alex let go of part of her dress to grab a fist full of Lena's hair, twisting it in her hand and pulling her closer trying to wordlessly tell her to hurry up.

The message must have been received cause a second later felt her the pressure of a tongue swiping across her clit over and over while two strong fingers entered her. 

Alex audibly gasped as her hips rocked back and forth chasing Lena's eager mouth. Her back was flat against the wall with one leg holding her up and the other slung over Lena's shoulder, it was crude, but dear god when she looked down it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Desperate to stay quiet Alex put the sleeve of her jacket in her mouth as she fell over the edge, her body keening off the wall as she rode out her high. 

With both legs firmly back on the ground Lena reappeared, lips red and cheeks flushed, she kissed Alex, grabbing her wrist to put down the front of her jeans letting her feel how wet she was.

They both moaned when Alex moved her fingers firmly against her.

Alex was completely blocked in by Lena, with one hand on her hip and the other bracing the wall. It felt all consuming the way Lena's hips were rocking against her hand as she tried to kiss Alex sloppily before just opting to instead gasp against her lips, finally coming with a soundless cry, her body tensing above her.

Now that the moment was over and the haze was lifting Alex felt dirty and ashamed. She wiped her hand on her leg and moved Lena off of her, she had to get out of there before she did more things she would live to regret.

Pushing past Lena and unlocking the stall door she immediately froze in place. There stood her sister, leaning against the sink outside the door staring at her, arms crossed, eyes red and a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Kara.."

Lena bumped into Alex forcing her further out of the stall, "Why did you stop?", she said before halting to a stop, making eye contact with her girlfriend.

"Kara, it's not what you think..", Lena rushed out to defend, to lie.

"Stop.", Kara said stiffly, raising her hand to silence them, "I heard your heartbeat, it was suddenly pounding so I thought you were in danger and came looking for you."

Lena stuttered, trying to make an excuse, but the look in Kara's eyes stilled her mouth.

"I came in searching for you, and found..this.", she continued, disgust dripping off every word.

"I'm so sorry.", Alex finally managed to get out, tears already falling down her cheeks, not daring to make eye contact.

"Really?", she scoffed, "Cause you didn't seem sorry a minute ago."

"It was a mistake."

Kara turned away from them to look in the mirror, fixing her smudged eyeliner.

"Kara, please-", Lena said trying to apologize before she stopped again at the look in Kara's eyes.

There was a coldness written on her face that Alex had seen many times but it was usually reserved for criminals and the scum of society, not her. 

"I didn't mean - ", Alex stammered, "It was an accident. I would never intentionally hurt you, you're my sister."

Kara's hands gripped the edge of the sink, cracking in it several places with just a twitch of her hand, "After tonight? I don't have a sister", Kara said, turning to glare at them both, "Or a girlfriend."

\----

Sarah waved a hand in front of Alex's face, "Earth to Danvers, come in Danvers."

Blinking a few times Alex looked at Sarah, then towards the bathroom where Lena had just disappeared through the door.

"Didn't you say you wanted to use the washroom?"

Alex squeezed the panties in her hand, still hidden in her pocket, "No, uh, I think I'm good. Lets go grab another drink.", she said looping her arm through Sarah's with a smile.

"Alex Danvers are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Me? No, never. I always exhibit nothing but perfect gentlemanly behaviour.", Alex teased. In reality she was the one in desperate need of a drink, a burning heat had settled in her stomach that needed quenching one way or another. 

She reached across the bar to scoop up two shots of tequila that had been sitting on a tray, passing one to Sarah and clinking them together before downing them.

"Oh this is much more my speed.", Sarah said mostly to herself, shaking out a shiver from the liquor sliding down her throat, signalling the bartender for another round, "Well, I'm all for chairs being pulled out and such, but I hope you leave that at the door when I take you home tonight."

Alex almost choked on her drink, "Yes ma'am", she replied, “..whatever you need", she whispered again smirking to herself as she took her third shot in a row. 

This night might just be what she needs, she thought to herself while she eyed Sarah, and there are definitely worse distractions than a beautiful woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think & feel free to shoot some prompts my way! - I guarantee nothing but if the mood strikes you never know what might pop out!
> 
> (Also your comments and kudos give me life, so thanks!)


End file.
